As you grow up your heart grows colder
by Hell's Sadistic Soul
Summary: There is this girl... shes an old friend of seto and she moves back to japan... fyi: seto blushes and there is near kisses between paine and someone...........
1. Chapter One: New Student

i'm starting a new fic..... i will finish this one so be patient..... i got the idea for this fic while i was unsussfully attempting to sleep......  
  
[b] hiei: [/b] baka onna...  
  
[b] me: [/b] HEY!!! you were the one who kept me up! practicing with your katana until all hours late!!!!!!!  
  
[b] hiei: [/b] nice wording baka  
  
[b] me: [/b] nice insult. its SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO original  
  
[b] yugi: [/b] will you two please stop fighting  
  
[b] hiei: [/b] no. *pulls out katana and aims it at me*  
  
[b] me: [/b] you wouldnt ......  
  
[b] hiei: [/b] *pokes me with sword*  
  
[b] me: [/b] OWWWW! _ you bastard! you stabbed me! *pulls out frying pan* YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!  
  
[b] yugi: [/b] O.O *hiding from angry demons* .... lets start the chapter... oh yea.... she doesnt own yu gi oh ~BLAH~ -------singing (yes it will be in caps) [b] _____________________________________________________ [/b]  
  
[b]Chapter One:  
New Student... And The Confusion Begins...[/b]  
  
[B] [D]-[R]-[E]-[A]-[M]-[L]-[A]-[N]-[D] [/B]  
  
A young Seto smiled down at someone as Mokuba called his name. "We'll always be friends... Right?"  
  
"Until the very end, even when we're adults." A young girl responded as she hugged him. "I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Let's make a blood oath. To stay close friends forever. No matter what." He suggested as he opened the bedroom door to let his little brother in.  
  
"No matter what.... Promise me, S-chan.... That you'll always love me." She took her switchblade and cut open her palms and showed them her work. "See... a 'S' for Seto..." She pointed at her left palm. "And a 'M' for Mokie," She pointed to her right palm.  
  
"I promise." Seto copied her. He put the palm that had the letter of her first name against her left palm which had the 'S'. "I'll always love you. Forever and afterwards."  
  
Mokuba copied them. They were all holding hands palm to palm. Then the girl began to sing.  
  
~BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN' BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
  
BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOIN', YEAH OH YEAH, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
  
YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME  
  
PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE I ONLY WANNA BE BY YOUR SIDE PLEASE, DON'T EVER LET ME BE I ONLY WANNA BE BY YOUR SIDE  
  
BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN', YEAH BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
  
YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME~  
  
Seto squeezed her hand and smiled tenderly at her as she continued to sing.  
  
~BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN' BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
  
BOY, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOIN', YEAH OH YEAH, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW YOU GOT ME SO I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT  
  
YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME YOU REALLY GOT ME~  
  
They all go into the bathroom to wash off their hands. Afterwards Mokuba went off into his own room to go take a nap. Seto walked the girl to the door holding her hand.  
  
"Your palms okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Ya. How about yours?" She asked just as quietly.  
  
He reached out and took her other hand in his free hand. "They're fine now." He shyly took a step closer to her.  
  
"I love you, S-chan." she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Even if we get seperated, god forbid, I'll always love you."  
  
Seto smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."  
  
[B] [O]-[U]-[T]---[o]-[f]---[D]-[R]-[E]-[A]-[M]-[L]-[A]-[N]-[D] [/B]  
  
Seto Kaiba, the cold teenage CEO of Kaiba Corp., sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples. "It's that dream again." He mumbled to himself as he got up and walked into the large bathroom connected to his room. He splashed his face with some warm water. "Hn."  
  
[b] _____________________________________________________________ [/b]  
  
A tall brown haired, red eyed, teenager stood and studied herself in the mirror. "I wonder if they'll remember me." She thought out loud as she glanced down at her outfit.  
  
She wore black leather pants, a red two stinged belt that had numerous silver medallions that held the two red leather straps together, black leather belt with an evil looking skull at the hook that hung loosely on her hips over her red belt.  
  
She wore a blood red speggettie strap shirt and had a black leather trenchcoat that hung off her shoulders loosely showing of her lightly tanned skin.  
  
She had a black leather collar on with small round spikes enbedded in it. She also wore silver spiked necklace that came to a rest an inch or two above where her shirt began. At the end of the necklace was a silver, Old English style, S.  
  
"I hope they remember me..." she whispered to her necklace as she rubbed the 'S' for luck. "But I'll have to find them first.... and now I have to start school." [b] _______________________________________________________ [/b]  
  
[b] {s}-{c}-{h}-{o}-{o}-{l} [/B]  
  
"Today I have some great news. We have a new student here from America." Sensai Whoaoh clapped her hands as she presented the girl. "This is Paine."  
  
Paine, the girl that was described earliar, studied the classroom lazily.  
  
"You may sit....." The teacher paused as she tried to find the new girl a seat far, far away from where she would be. "You may sit in between Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba in the very back row.  
  
Paine nodded and walked to her seat her black boots clicking lightly on the tile. She carefully sat down and immedietly pulled out a black and red notebook along with a silver skull pen. She glanced around her red eyes finally coming to a rest on Seto.  
  
"Paine?" The boy on her right side, Yugi Motou, called her name quietly.  
  
"Yes?" She turned back towards the short kawaii boy. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm Yugi," he introduced himself unafraid of the new girl. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"  
  
Paine nodded and dug out a blood red pencil and handed it to him. "Go ahead and keep it. I have plenty."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi smiled and went back to his homework.  
  
Paine turned her attention back to the tall brown-haired boy sitting to her left. "S-chan?" she leaned towards him studing him carefully. "S-chan? Is that really you?"  
  
Seto glanced over at her, pausing in his typing. "Do I know you?"  
  
Paine sat up straighter and smirked at him. "Well you should. We go waa~aay back."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Paine sighed and held out her left palm. "Does this ring any bells S- chan?"  
  
Seto leaned forward and grabbed her palm studing her scar. "........" he glanced up into her eyes. He had the same blue eyes as when he was little except now they were filled with coldness and bitterness. He lightly traced the scar before pulling away. "Meet me after school at the front. Mokuba would like to see you again."  
  
She nodded slightly unnerved by the change in him. 'No matter.' She smirked as she started in on her homework. 'I'll just have to get the real S-chan back.'  
  
[b] ______L___U___N___C___H______ [/b]  
  
"Hey Paine!" Yugi ran up to where she stood with her lunchtray. "You wanna join me and my friends for lunch?"  
  
"Maybe..." She smiled down at him as she unconciously fingered her 'S' pendant. "I was wondering... do you know what Seto's story is?"  
  
"Yea." Yugi lead her to a table in the back. "This is Joey, Tea, Serenity, Triston, Duke, and Mai." He introduced his friends. "Guys, this is Paine... she's new here."  
  
"Yo." Paine sat down across from Duke and beside Yugi at the end of the table. "So... What's Seto's story?"  
  
"Seto and his brother..."  
  
"Mokie? How's he doing?" She cutted in.  
  
"Uh... he's fine." Tea answered as the group stared at Paine.  
  
"What? Anywho... What happened to them?" She prodded as she smiled at the group. "I'd really like to know." She chewed on her sandwich as Yugi told the story.  
  
"Well.... Seto and Mokuba were sent to an orphanarium a long while ago and they were adopted by Kaiba who ran Kaiba Corp. Seto took over and he runs it now." Yugi told her.  
  
"He's so rude." Joey butted in. "Tha worst guy I eva met."  
  
"No, he isn't." Paine took a bite of her sandwich. "Something changed him from the sweet boy I used to know..."  
  
"You knew him before?" Duke asked.  
  
Paine turned her attention to the boy in front of her. "Yes. Before Mokie and S-chan went into adoption though."  
  
"S-chan?" Mai leaned towards the new girl. "Sounds like you were really close to the guy." She winked slyly as she said this.  
  
Paine nodded. "I was........." she trailed off and she started playing with her pendant again. "You know that the three of us had made a blood oath to stay close."  
  
"Really?" Tea leaned toward her. "That's so cool, but so icky."  
  
Paine rolled her eyes. "I still love S-chan as much as I did when my parents forced me to move."  
  
"Will you stop referring to me as S-chan?" Seto's cold emotionless voice broke into their conversation.  
  
Paine glanced up and smiled at him. "Nope." she offered him a cookie, which he, to everyones surprise, took. "Remember what you used to call me S- chan?"  
  
"Hn." Seto adverted his eyes a barely visible blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Mind if I tell them?" She asked as she tugged on his trenchcoat to get his cold blue eyes back on her and not the wall.  
  
"Hn." was his answer.  
  
Paine rolled her eyes unfazed. "He used to call me Love. He'd say.... 'You never bring me pain, you only bring me love.' "  
  
Tea and Mai sighed. "That is so sweet."  
  
"Cotton candy sweet." Paine nodded as she smiled up at Seto again. "Ho- old it! Is it just me or do I see a blush on my S-chan's cheeks."  
  
"Shut up." Seto pulled her up out of her seat. "You broke our blood oath." He growled in her face.  
  
"No, I didn't." She answered as she felt her energy drain. "I didn't." She looked up into his eyes. "I still love Mokie," she paused and his anger lessoned. "And I still love you, Seto. I still do."  
  
Seto stayed quiet. "Fine. Rememer to meet me in front after the last bell rings. So I can take you to see Mokuba."  
  
Paine nodded and hugged him much to his, and everyone elses, surprise. "Thank you Seto."  
  
[b] _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_- [/b]  
  
"Shit that was soooo freaking boring." Paine shook her fist at the school as she walked out. "Damn this school to all of the seven fucking hells."  
  
"You learned some nice language over the years." Seto's voice broke into her cursing spree.  
  
"Oh. Heya!" She smiled up at him and ran up to him and his limo.  
  
[b] _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_- [/b]  
  
[b] ***** in the limo ***** [/b]  
  
Paine leaned back against the seat watching Seto. 'He really has grown.' She thought as she studied him. He had grown a lot taller. But then again so had she. Seto looked fit. He had grown quite handsome over the years. His eyes were bluer and his hair fell into his eyes in a most endearing way. Her eyes landed on his lips. And stayed there.  
  
She leaned towards him and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
Seto was startled by her chaste touch as she did so. She sat back down and zoned off. 'She really has grown.' He thought as he studied her. She's taller, reaching to his nose. Her eyes were the same gentle red that they shone long ago. But something had changed, and he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes slid down off of her eyes and onto her lips wihich had the same light pout as when they were children.  
  
Neither of them realised the other was staring.  
  
Seto leaned forward and cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "You've grown alot."  
  
"So have you." She replied quietly as Seto moved closer.  
  
"...." Seto leaned closer his lips just inches away from hers when-  
  
"Master Kaiba. We have reached the destination." The driver broke the heavy spell that had consumed the two teenagers.  
  
"Shit." Seto swore under his breath as he got out of the limo. He gave Paine a hand and helped her out of the limo. "Come on. There's no time for procrastination." Seto dropped her hand like it was fire and walked hurriedly in front of her back in his no-funnies CEO mode.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba ran up to his brother but froze when he saw the teenager following behind his brother. "Who's that?"  
  
"You don't remember me, Mokie?" Paine asked as she couched in front of the boy. "Look." She showed him the 'M' on her right hand. After a while's pause Paine shook her head sadly and unconciously began toying with her pendant. "I guess not..."  
  
"Paine!" Mokuba threw his arms around her neck. "It has to be you! Only you and Seto ever called me Mokie!"  
  
Paine laughed as she kissed Mokuba's forehead. "It's been so long. How are you?"  
  
He laughed as she tickled him. "I had a blast at school until...." Mokuba glanced up at his brother and sombered up. "How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm renting an apartment not too far from the school." Paine answered as she studied him carefully. "What happened at school?" she asked with a deadly serious look on her face.  
  
"N-nothing....." Mokuba started.  
  
"Don't nothing me boy. I've known you since you were a baby." Paine eyes softened as she pulled him closer. "Come on and tell me."  
  
"Bullies." Was the boy's reply. "No good, dirty rotten bullies."  
  
"Yea... that's what I thought." She smiled as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Paine. Can I speak with you in private?" Seto's voice broke into the hug fest his brother and his old friend was currently in.  
  
"Ya....sure." Paine broke the hug and looked Mokuba squarely in the eye. "I'll be back Mokie." She stood and follow Seto into a large room filled with books. "Woah." She began reading the titles as she walked deeper into the study. "Emily Dickenson? Elizabeth Barret Browning? I didn't think you were the type to have these lovely ladies in your study." She noted as she pulled down the Elizabeth Barret Browning book and began to flip through it. "Browning is my favorite."  
  
Seto shut and locked the door behind them and crossed the room to sit on his desk watching her.  
  
[b] "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the beings of ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight." [/b]  
  
Seto pulled the book from her hands and closed it putting it back in its place. Paine knew it by heart so she just continued the poem.  
  
[b] "I love the freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose.  
With my lost saints- I love thee with the breath,  
smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if God choose,  
I shall love thee better after death." [/b]  
  
Paine turned around to face Seto. "I know my Elizabeth Barret Bowning." She smiled up into his cold blue eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to snatch things from people when they're looking at it." She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to play with other peoples property without permission?" Seto countered as he closed the gap between them.  
  
"Touche." Paine admitted defeat as she gazed into his handsome blue eyes. "You win."  
  
Seto smirked and leaned down so that their faces were nearly touching. "Don't I always?" He breathed as his lips came closer to hers.  
  
"Master Kaiba. It's Mr. Kikiji on the line for you. He says the new numbers are in." A voice from the other side of the door said.  
  
Seto stepped back and pulled himself to his full height. "I'll have to see to that." He said as he headed to the door. "I'll have Mokuba give you my cell phone number for emergancies. And my email."  
  
"Okay. I'll leave my email and phone number with Mokie." Paine said as she follow him out of the door. she watched him as he walked down the hallway to him home office. "Damn." She was the one to swear this time as she ran the opposite direction to find Mokuba.  
  
"Don't run in my house." Seto turned and watched as she slowed down and turned her head towards him.  
  
"Sorry. I won't." She resnumed finding Mokuba but in a much slower pace. "By the way... nice ass." She tossed over her shoulder as she turned the corner leaving a very surprised Seto whose cheeks were in fact turning a light shade of pink.  
  
[b] ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [/b]  
  
well thats it for the first cpt of As you grow up... your heart grows cloder.  
  
the poem wasnt mine... it was indeed elizabeth barret brownings poem and it is called 'How do I love thee?'  
  
the song wasnt mine either... it was You Really Got Me  
Ray Davies 100%  
Jayboy Music Corp 100%  
  
i just twiked it so that paine was singing to the boys.........  
  
wow!!! two near kisses in one cpt [b]and[/] the famous cold CEO Seto Kaiba blushing not once but twice!!!!!!!!! ^__________________________________________________________________________^  
  
he's gonna hate me for it but i love me for it! *wacks hiei over head with frying pan* hiei meet frying pan of doom!  
  
[b]hiei: [/b] @_________________________________________________@  
  
[b] me: [/b] *sastified* thats for poking me! C-ya later!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: New Developments

HELLO! Hi again all my dears! i know that this story seems so..... well u gotta tell me wat it seems so anyways i just got out of the shower and thought i'd start on the next CPT!  
  
a review i got for this story wanted the near kiss to turn into a full kiss..... a real kiss....... i say maybe!  
  
if u dont like drug use then dont read this cpt..........ull see y i say this later....... i dont own yu gi oh ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
~~~~~~~NEW DEVELOPMENTS~~~~~~~  
  
"You are late, Miss Paine." the maneger leaned back in his chair. "On your first day on the job no doubt."  
  
"I'm sorry. Seto kept me for longer than I thought..."  
  
"Seto? Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Why yes, I-"  
  
"You're fired."  
  
"What? Why?" Paine leaned forward in her chair. "Why am I fired?"  
  
"I don't mind you being late. But the lying I won't tolerate."  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"That's just great." Paine grumbled as she kicked the door open to her bedroom. "SETO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She vowed half heartedly as she dropped down on her bed. "Now how am I gonna afford this hellhole called and apartment." She asked the ceiling as she pulled something out of a shoebox. "I can't believe this shit." She mumbled as she lit the joint and took a long drag.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||S|||||||||||||||||||||C||||||||||||||||||||H||||||||||| |||||||O|||||||||||||||||O||||||||||||||||||||||||L|||||||||||||||||  
  
"I wonder why I bother coming." Paine growled as she took a drag on her joint in a hidden spot. "The only classes I like are the three I have with Seto and lunch which I spend here. " She mumbled. Yes, it was lunchtime at Domino High and Paine was spending it gettin high.  
  
"Who are you?" A white haired teen growled as he and his friend truned the corner and entered the sucluded spot.  
  
"Paine, and you are?" She glanced up at the two and took another drag on her pot. "Merik and Ryou, right?"  
  
"No! Don't associate us with those nobody goodies." The white haired teenager growled as he and his friend pulled out their own joints and lit them. "I'm Bakura and that's Melik."  
  
"Melik? You have got to be kidding me." Paine laughed as the leaned against the wall on either side of her. "Your parental units mist have been so very high."  
  
"Probally." Melik gorwled as he took a drag and relaxed. "You must be knew here at the oh-so-wonderful Domino High."  
  
"Yep." She took another drag. "It's not so bad but it's as boring as hell. Dull"  
  
"Yep." Bakura agreed as he took a drag. "D-U-L-L-E"  
  
"That's not how you spell dull." Melik laughed. "It's D-U-L-E."  
  
"No it's D-U-L-L-E." Bakura argued.  
  
"Bishonens.... I think it's spelled D-U-L-L." Paine butted in.  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L-E!" Bakura  
  
"D-U-L-E!" Melik  
  
"D-U-L-L-E" Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L!" Bakura got tricked.  
  
"D-U-L-E." Melik.  
  
"D-U-L-E." Paine  
  
"D-U-L-L" Melik was tricked as well.  
  
"Yes, that's what I've been tryin' to to tell you." Paine rolled her eyes. "You two are so easy to trick. Who's the queen!? I'm the queen! Who's the queen!?"  
  
"You're the queen." The admitted defeat as the end of lunch bell rang.  
  
"Thank you." Paine dropped her joint and smashed it out. "Well, I'd better go to class now."  
  
"Who and what do you have next?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sensai Hallake, Avanced Math." She answered.  
  
"So do we!" And sure enough by the twisted power of my mind they had math with her.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
|||||||||||||||||||MATH|||||||||||||||||SENSAI HALLAKE||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"It's so good of you to join us Paine, five minutes late." The short and plump sensai smiled her evil teacher smile. "I'm sure you have a good reason for being tardy."  
  
Seto, who sat in the back row typing on his laptop glanced up and paused in his typing as he watched Paine at the front of the classroom.  
  
"Yep!" Paine smiled as she opened the classroom door and presented the two stoners. Melik and Bakura.  
  
"Ohmygod." sensai breathed. "What brings you two boys to class?" She asked regainig her sarcasism once again.  
  
"Paine." Bakura draped his arm around the shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She is such a good example for Melik and me."  
  
"Well..... um..... you two can sit near her then." Sensai decided. "Baukura can sit to her right while Melik can sit in front of her. You don't mind these boys sitting near you two do you Mr. Kaiba and Miss Paine?"  
  
"No." Paine smiled as she took her seat beside Seto who sat at the end of the row. "Do you mind Seto?"  
  
"Hn." Seto glared at her before going back to his typing.  
  
"Well since that's settled we can return to our lesson....." Sensai droned on and on about math and equations and shit like that.  
  
Seto glanced at Paine out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the way that Bakura boy draped his arm over her or the way he kissed her cheek. She actually looked like she liked the stoner's attention! Seto clenched a fist over his keyboard as he watched Paine and Bakura whispering in close proximity as she helped him with the math problems.  
  
To put it simply Seto was getting jealous and protective over his old friend. Very jealous. And very displeased with her flirting.  
  
"What the hell?" Paine spun around in her seat and showed Seto the problem. "I don't get this one." she whispered as she leaned even closer to Seto than she had been to Bakura who was now working quietly on his own math.  
  
Seto's anger dimmed, for now, as he explained the problem with semi- patience.  
  
Paine glanced at the worksheet checking over her work. "I think I got it!" she showed Seto her work.  
  
He glanced over it qiuckly before smiling, here's a new one, warmly. "That's it." he handed her back the paper and their hands thouched briefly as she took back her worksheet and went back to work while gently rubbing the hand he had touched.  
  
Seto, on the other hand, was happy that she wasn't flirting with the stonerboy. He frowned to himself as he rubbed the hand that had touched hers wondering if she had felt the same odd feeling that had shot thorugh him when they had touched.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
################AFTERSCHOOL################  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY! FREE~~~DOM!" Mai sang as she danced around the school lawn. "IT'S SPRING BREAK!!!"  
  
"Man Mai." Yugi covered his ears. "Do you have to speak in all caps... I mean yell like that?"  
  
"No. BUT I'M JUST SOOOO~OOOOO HAPPY!" she sang as she hugged a random person who happened to be Joey who just happened to blush happily.  
  
"Is she stoned?" Paine asked as she pulled Seto towards the group.  
  
"No. She's just protraying the authors relief about not having to write school scenes for a while." Triston said.  
  
(_AN: sweatdrop_)  
  
The rest give him a blank stare and turn their backs.  
  
Paine smiled. "I'm glad too." she admitted as she grabbed Seto's arm as he tried to leave. "I hate school. The only reason I go is because of the three classes I have with the nice ass here."  
  
Seto promptly blushed and stopped struggling. "Can I go now, Paine? I have a buisness to run."  
  
"Then sit down and work on your laptop. I'm talking and I'm not letting you go since you were the reason I got fired from my job." She growled menancingly.  
  
Seto growled back as he sat down and began typing on his laptop.  
  
"Hey Paine. Wanna come over to my house tomorrow?" Tea asked as she watched Mai still hugging Joey who was now hugging back. "Mai's gonna come too. We could have a sleepover."  
  
"Sure sounds great." Paine smiled as she sat down on the grass beside Seto who typed away on his laptop.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Soon the rest left leaving Seto and Paine alone on the grass. He set down his laptop. "Can I go now?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"No." Paine tackled him and smirked down at him. She was now on top of the cold CEO we all know and love to love or hate. "I'm still mad at you." She whispered into his ear and then pulled back to look him in th eyes. "You are such a jackass sometimes." She breathed as her face came closer to his.......  
  
"You Paine! Babe! You got any freetime over the weekend?" Bakura was the one who interrupted their little....ahem..... moment. "Me and Melik wanna check out those mad vocal skills were boasting about. See of you're good enough to join our band!"  
  
"Nah. All booked up! I'll try to fit in some time for you boys after schools back in!"  
  
"Okay!" Bakura ran off somewhere else.  
  
Paine glanced down at Seto who was busy glaring the hell out of he place where Bakura had just been. "Seto...." she leaned closer and blew on his cheek. "Are you jealous?" She asked as he turned to face her.  
  
"No."  
  
(_AN: can we say: DENIAL!_)  
  
"Yes you are." She sighed as she kissed his forehead. "You shouldn't be. I'm not interested in him or Melik like that." She kissed him on the lips lightly before getting off of him and getting up. "I'd better be heading home now..."  
  
Seto grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she gazed into her blood red eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, gently, lightly, before letting go. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked as he headed to where his limo had been waiting for quite some time. "I'll give you one."  
  
Paine snapped out of her shock and tried to hide the blush on her cheek but failed despretely as she ran to catch up to him. "Ya. Sure."  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
/////////IN THE LIMO! THE MIGHTY LIMO.......////////////////  
  
(_AN: i am soooo funny. ^ sing that in the tune of the lion sleeps tonigt from the lion king.... you know tune... in the jungle...the might jungle... the lion sleeps tonight_}  
  
Paine glanced at Seto again out of the corner of her eye. She could resist temptation any longer. She jumped into his lap.  
  
Seto was shocked by her actions and turned to face her. "Hi."  
  
Paine locked her arms around his neck as he automatically slid his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off. "Hi." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He pulled her closer as he kissed back. He licked her lips begging to be let in.  
  
Paine gasped and he took the oppurtunity to explore her mouth with his tounge.  
  
They were frenchkissing. Very passionately, might I add.  
  
(_are you happy now reviewer? see! reviewing produces results!_)  
  
When they had finally pulled apart for air Seto had somehow ended on top of her, straddling her hip, while they were kissing. Niether of hem cared abou the suggustive position. Seto smirked as he kissed her again. hungry for more. His hand slid up her shirt and he played with her lace and silk bra while they deepened the kiss.  
  
Paine hand slid up his shirt which she pulled off so she could run her hands freely up and down his chisled chest and back.  
  
They were getting pretty intense. Paine pulled away from his lips and kissed her way down his chest and then back up to his neck which she began to kiss and nibble on lightly. Soon their lips met again and their tounges fought as their kissing and passion intensified.  
  
Seto free hand was on her him and.....  
  
"Master Kaiba. We have reached our destination."  
  
"Shit." They swore in unison as they sat up and righted their clothes.  
  
"Everytime...." Seto Mumbled as he put his shirt back on and then helped her out of the limo. "See you later Paine." He kissed her on the cheek and watched as she entered the apartment building. "Maybe I sould kill the guy who keeps on inturrupting us..." He mumbled as he got back into thi limo.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thats it for cpt 2!!!!! lets recap........ in this cpt u find out that paine smokes pot.... that seto is jealous of bakura and you find out that once seto and paine start kissing they cant seem to stop themselves unless some one inturrupts................  
  
review and tell me what you want!!!!!  
  
REVIEWING PRODUCES RESULTS!!!!!!  
  
im changing the rating on this story cuz of her pot and their passion.......... their passion may get out of hand.......... lord knows how my mind works.......... 


End file.
